Seth's heart is shattered due to his breakup from Sarah
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth gets his hear broken by the love of his life not even 2 days after his birthday, and his family and Dean is right by his side to comfort him and they just let him cry, will Seth find love again?


Seth is laying on the couch in sweatpants and his shield jacket wiping his eyes from tears.

Dean and Maria come over to Seth's house and they hear Seth's soft cries from the living area.

"Hey Seth how are you feeling?' Dean asked sitting by Seth's feet

"Dean my heart is so shattered right now I desperately need you to console me ." Seth said crying into Dean's chest

"Shh its ok Seth let it all out ." Dean said gently rubbing Seth's back

Seth's dark brown eyes are filled with tears and Seth is feeling heartbroken so badly.

"Mama can you hold me?" Seth asked his voice breaking

"Ohh come here sweetheart it's ok Seth mama's right here." Maria said stroking Seth's brunette locks

Seth just breaks down in his mom's arms .

Maria rocks Seth in her arms as tears go down his face.

As Maria holds Seth, Dean rubs Seth's back and he wipes Seth's cheek from tears.

"Dean make the pain go away!" Seth cries out his heart breaking even more

Dean feels awful for his best friend, as Seth's heart is shattered into millions of pieces.

Seth storms up to his room slamming the door to his bedroom, and hopelessly crying into his pillows.

"Seth come on bro open the door ." Dean said

"Go away." Seth said his voice muffled into his pillow

"Seth do you want anything?" Maria asked

"Ice cream?" Seth asked a fresh batch of tears going down his face

"Maria I'm calling his dad to see if he can get Seth to calm down." Dean said

"Ok Dean and I'll get his ice cream for him." Maria said

Seth goes and opens the door to his room and notices that he's all alone in his home while he's heartbroken right when Seth needs his family the most.

Dean comes back to the house and he sees Seth curled up with a blanket crying.

"Hey Seth, Dean told me what happened between you and Sarah, I'm so sorry you are going through this right now Seth." Brian said

Seth's hair is tied up in a messy bun still crying.

"Guys you guys left me right when I need you the most." Seth said

"Seth I'm so sorry we didn't tell you I left to get your dad and your mom went to get you ice cream." Dean said

Seth snuggles into Dean's chest and Seth just feels absolutely heartbroken.

Dean started petting Seth's hair and Seth just wants to be left alone.

Seth wraps his arms around his dad still crying so hard.

"Shh it's ok Seth let it all out kiddo." Brian said gently rubbing Seth's back

"Dad my heart hurts so much please make it go away." Seth said

Seth basically cries himself to sleep not exactly what Seth wanted for his 32nd birthday.

Seth's parents left so they can give Seth and Dean some guy time.

"Dean thanks for staying with me." Seth said

"No problem Seth I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Dean said

"No Dean stay with me I hate being alone when I'm sad." Seth said batting his long eyelashes

Dean couldn't resist leaving Seth when he's feeling this miserable.

Seth curls up on Dean's chest and Seth's breathing labored out

Seth shoots straight up and screams and he bows his head and cries all over again.

"Seth it's ok it was just a bad dream." Dean said

"Dean it wasn't a dream it was real." Seth said and cries

"Seth I'll make you some warm milk that should help you sleep." Dean said wiping Seth's face

The next week at Raw Seth is still miserable and crippled by heartache.

Roman hears Seth's cries and Dean comforting him.

"Ok guys what happened?" Roman asked

"Sarah broke up with…" Seth started to tell Roman but the mere thought just made Seth tear up all over again.

"Sarah broke up with him." Dean said

"Guys I don't know what I'm gonna do; I'm just a wreck right now, I can't stop crying, and I just feel miserable." Seth said

Seth just wants to go back to his house in Davenport and just cry all night.

"Dean we need to cheer Seth up, the poor guy just won't stop crying even though I have plenty of experience of what Seth is going through." Roman said

"Roman you have no idea what Seth is going through I'm going to take care of Seth through this, I know exactly what Seth is going through." Dean said


End file.
